


Deal Breaker?

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Benny, Akoi-/Lithsexual Benny, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester Fluff, Biphobia, Bisexual Dean, Dean and Benny are endgame though, Dean is a Sweetheart, Denny - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Human Benny, Hunter Benny Lafitte, Hunter Dean, Intolerance, M/M, POV Alternating, Panromantic Benny, Plot Twists, figuring out sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: After an exhausting case Dean decides the best way to blow off some steam and forget about everything for a while is to get laid buy a guy. Benny seems to be the perfect choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Nursing his fourth beer that evening, Dean looked around the dimly lit bar, hoping to find someone who caught his attention. The last couple of days had been hard, the case he and Sam had worked had proved way more complicated and dangerous than they’d anticipated and they were lucky to get out with nothing but a few scratches. Sam was already fast asleep in their motel room down the street, but Dean was restless and needed something to take the edge off. Or rather someone.

Tonight was just about forgetting. Forgetting about the crappy week, the fear of almost losing Sam, the picture perfect life the djinn had made him see and that had shaken him more than he would ever admit, even though he had only hallucinated for a couple minutes. And he knew the best way to forget was getting drunk and hooking up. Not with a woman, mind you, this was something he could only forget by getting pinned down by some guy and getting fucked roughly but none of the men in this bar caught his eye.

Around one in the morning, he decided to leave and try his luck somewhere else, already more than just a little tipsy. It didn’t take long to find another bar, just as grubby as the last one, but Dean honestly didn’t care as long as he found somebody to take his mind off of things. He settled at the bar and ordered a whiskey, downing it before taking in the other patrons. Most of the men didn’t glance twice at him but one guy in the back, partly hidden by the shadows of the corner, returned his look. Dean couldn’t quite see him and he pondered whether or not it would be worth to get up and walk over. The guy seemed like his type but it was hard to tell in the twilight of the room. He decided to get another drink first and waved the bartender to bring him another whiskey.

“I’ll have whatever he’s havin’,” a deep voice drawled to his right a few moments later and someone sat down on the stool next to Dean. 

The hunter turned his head and nodded at the guy who gave a small smirk, looking him up and down. It was the man from the corner. A hint of a smile crossed Dean’s face before he looked back to the bartender and accepted the drink he handed him. This guy definitely was his type. Tall, broad shoulders, well built and strong, with a trimmed beard and definitely able to hold him down. A bear of a man. 

“Name’s Benny, ‘n you are?” the guy asked, offering his hand.

Dean gave it a firm squeeze and a shake, noticing how firmly Benny squeezed back with calloused fingers. “Dean.” He liked the way Benny drawled the words and couldn’t help but ask, “Where’re you from? You don’t sound like you’re from around here.”

Benny seemed amused. “Nah, ‘m from Louisiana, ‘n you? Live anywhere close by?”

Shaking his head, Dean took a sip of his whiskey, barely noticing its burn anymore. “Kansas.”

“Huh. So what’s a guy from Kansas doin’ here drinkin’ all by ‘mself on a Wednesday mornin’ if ya don’ mind me askin’?” Benny gestured for the bartender to bring them another round.

With a shrug Dean emptied his glass and mumbled, “Shitty job’s all.”

“I feel ya, brother. Wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“Not really. What ‘bout you, what brought you here?”

Benny stared into his whiskey for a moment before he spoke. “Tryna figure some things out I s’pose. An’ also a mighty crappy job I’d rather forget about for a bit.”

Dean raised his glass to imply a toast. “To crappy jobs and crappier bars,” he mumbled and downed his drink. Apparently amused, Benny raised a brow and nipped at his own whiskey.

“So what is it you do? For a living, I mean,” Dean asked and looked at Benny, failing at trying to check him out subtly. He leaned a bit closer, smiling to himself when Benny did the same.

“I’m travellin’ a lot, take a job here ‘n there. Don’t really stay in one place, if ya know what I mean. ‘n you?”

“Same thing actually.” They fell silent for a few moments, listening to the music over the hum of the other patrons’ conversations and staring into each other’s eyes. Dean licked his lips and watched Benny’s eyes flick down to them for a second. Jackpot.

“Gets awfully lonely sometimes, don’t it?” Benny eventually noted quietly and played with the empty glass in his hands, not breaking eye contact.

Dean shrugged. “I work with my brother most of the time but yeah, sometimes.” That wasn’t exactly the direction he’d hoped for this conversation to go. “Y’know, I think you gotta do some catchin’ up with me, how about I buy you another drink?” he asked with a smirk. Not nearly as smooth as he might have been sober, but Benny didn’t seem to care as he smiled and replied, “Sure.”

He indicated the bartender to bring two beers and another whiskey, handing the latter and one of the beers over to his company when they arrived and took a sip of his own beer, not without noting that Benny’s fingers lingered a little longer than necessary on his own when he accepted the glass of whiskey. He glanced at Benny’s hand when he raised the glass to his lips and caught himself imagining how those strong fingers wrapped around his own wrists and pinned them against a bed. Jesus, this guy really was more than he could have hoped for. Dean hadn’t even realised that an awkward silence had settled between them until Benny perked up and smiled when a new song came on.

Raising a brow, Dean nudged him playfully. “Seriously? You into that stuff?”

“You got somethin’ against country?” Benny quirked a brow as well and Dean swore he saw something else beside the hint of amusement underneath the obviously faked shock.

“Nothing that helps.” The words were out before Dean could even think about them but Benny just laughed. Dean quickly took a gulp of his beer and tried to ignore the urge to lean over and kiss him. Not that he was shy about being seen with guys in public but the looks that some of the other patrons were giving them weren’t exactly the friendly kind. Instead he just leaned a little closer and asked, “Listen, how about we finish those and get out of here?” He nodded at the bottles of beer, watching the other man’s reaction closely.

Only for a split second Benny seemed to hesitate but then he smiled and nodded once. “Yeah, sure.” He chugged the last of his beer and threw a couple bills onto the bar. Dean bit back an ironic comment and just did the same, then he got up and followed Benny to the door. When the guy actually got the door for him Dean shook his head with a smirk and asked, “You happen to be stayin’ nearby?”

“Actually, I do,” Benny answered with a smile and gestured to his left. “Right down the street. C’mon, chief.”

They walked the few dozen yards towards a motel that looked just as rundown as the one Sam and Dean were staying in but the hunter hadn’t really expected anything else, most travelling folk usually didn’t reside in five star hotels. Except for a rather cheesy comment by Benny about how beautiful the stars looked in small towns like this one and how much brighter they were out on the sea Dean didn’t pay enough attention to register his words, his mind already was somewhere else entirely and he just listened to the sound of Benny’s voice and how he drawled the words.

“Ya still with me?” 

“Huh? Yeah, sorry. ‘s just, your voice’s nice and I was gettin’ a bit lost.” Shit. That was definitely the alcohol speaking. Dean grinned sheepishly, finally realising Benny had stopped in front of a door with the number 28 on it and was now unlocking it.

He chuckled. “Why thank you, sugar. After you.” Benny opened the door and let Dean enter first.

Without another word, Dean grabbed the lapels of Benny’s dark jacket and pulled him inside only to slam the door closed and push him up against it. Then his mouth was on Benny’s and he almost growled at the slight burn of Benny’s beard against his chin.

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer as his other hand was buried in the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck. He kissed Dean fervently and moaned when Dean’s tongue slid into his mouth while Dean’s hands were busy ridding him of his jacket. When Dean drew back for a moment and eyed him with an odd look Benny caught his breath before asking, “What?”

“Suspenders? Really?” Dean panted.

“Ya really wanna discuss my choice o’ clothing now?”

“No, sorry. I just… It’s kinda hot I guess.” With a shrug and a lopsided smirk Dean leaned forward and captured Benny’s lips in another kiss. It was hungry, almost desperate, and Dean started working his way down Benny’s button-down shirt. Benny’s hands slid to Dean’s waist and slipped under the hem of his shirt to gently stroke the skin over his hipbones and then grip more tightly to pull him even closer. Without breaking their kiss, Dean undid Benny’s suspenders, tugged off his shirt and then took off his own leather jacket, throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes. He was a little disappointed that Benny wasn’t the one pinning him against the door or at least taking control but that probably would come as soon as they got real serious. A guy like him had to be a top and surely the kind who would be able to fuck him as hard and rough as he needed tonight once he lost his inhibitions. Dean barely read people wrong.

Rolling his hips into Benny’s, Dean couldn’t help but moan at the friction that was simultaneously a relief and not enough, and Benny gasped against his lips. Dean could clearly feel Benny’s erection through their pants and he finally lost all patience. He gripped the front of Benny’s undershirt and tugged at him as he blindly walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. Slumping down, he pulled Benny with him and continued to kiss him as he scooted up the mattress. Finally Benny settled over Dean, framing his body with his own and Dean pulled him as close as possible as he started rolling his hips up against Benny’s in a constant rhythm. 

Benny groaned and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder for a moment before using the opportunity to start kissing and nipping at Dean’s neck. Dean closed his eyes and his fingers clenched the fabric of Benny’s undershirt, pulling it out of his slacks. Still, it wasn’t enough. There were way too many layers between them so the hunter pulled the undershirt in his hands over Benny’s head, his own T-shirt following mere seconds later. At last he could run his hands over Benny’s naked, muscular back and could feel his skin pressed against his own. He gently pulled on Benny’s short hair and reclaimed his lips as soon as he looked at him.

While one of his hands tangled through Dean’s hair again, the other one stroked over his arm and down his side as Benny finally started rolling his hips too, earning himself a grunt from Dean. But Dean still wasn’t satisfied, not yet, he needed more. Pushing at Benny’s hips a little reluctantly because he really didn’t want to stop feeling his dick dragging against his own Dean eventually managed to get his hands between them and did quick work of Benny’s belt and fly. Benny tried to draw back a bit but Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to nibble at his bottom lip while he undid his own belt and pants.

Benny’s breathing became even more erratic and he mumbled Dean’s name when Dean pushed his own jeans down, struggling to get out of them. His second attempt to pull back failed as well, Dean held on to him and kissed him again, murmuring “I got this” against Benny’s lips. When the hunter had gotten rid of his own pants he reached for Benny’s slacks and tugged them over his hips.

“Dean...”

“Y’know, a little help would be nice,” Dean grinned breathlessly and leaned up to suck at Benny’s neck but Benny didn’t comply.

“Dean.”

“Shit, Benny, I need you to fuck me.” He finally gave up trying to get Benny out of his pants and instead reached into his boxers. “Fuck me. Now.”

Benny’s eyes went wide when Dean’s fingers brushed against his dick and he almost jumped out of the bed. “Dean, stop!”

Dean stared at him, eyes just as wide, confusion on his face. All of a sudden he felt like he sobered up. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I… It’s… I, shit, I can’t do this. I can’t.” Benny tugged his pants back up his thighs and zipped them up before scooting a foot away. “’m sorry, ‘s not you or anythin’, I just can’t.”

Dean kept gaping at him, utterly befuddled. “What the hell’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I need more Benny. And I need more representation


	2. Chapter 2

Benny swung his legs over the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. “’m sorry,” Dean could hear his muffled voice.

“What’s…” Dean thought for a moment, blinking at the guy, still confused but slowly getting worried. “You okay? Did I… Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

It took several seconds for Benny to shake his head and mumble, “Nah, yer great. Got nothin’ to do with ya, believe me. ‘s all me.”

“Kinda sounds like you’re tryna break up with me, buddy,” Dean tried to joke but knew it was pathetic. He leaned over the other side of the bed, grabbed his jeans and pulled them back on, then he leaned back against the headboard, a knee pulled up to his chest and resting his forearm on it. “You okay?” he asked again.

Benny shrugged, his back still turned to Dean. “Dunno, really.”

“Wanna tell me what got you jumpin’ away from me like that? You not into guys and were just experimenting? Or… wait, you ain’t got a wife at home that you were going to cheat on with me but couldn’t, do you?”

A bitter laugh was followed by a pointed look over Benny’s shoulder. “Ya think I look the type o’ man that’s got a wife at home?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to shrug. “You tell me.”

“Nah, I ain’t got no wife. ‘s not that.”

“You not into topping?”

Finally Benny turned enough to really look at Dean again. “Wha-? No, not that either, not really…”

“Then what?” Raising a brow the hunter patted the bed next to him. “I can just listen if that’s what you want. Gonna keep my hands to myself.”

Hesitantly Benny moved to sit next to Dean after a moment, leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. “That’s not what you came here ta do though, chief.”

“So? I’m here now, might as well listen. Try to help you figure out your shit instead think of my own, y’know.” He huffed.

Biting his lip, Benny closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. He was all too aware of Dean next to him, could feel his eyes on him as he ran a hand over his beard and eventually tucked his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to make himself smaller and simultaneously to comfort himself. He was different, had been for a long time, hell, maybe even forever, he didn’t exactly remember anymore. He really was getting old. But how the hell was he supposed to explain it to a complete stranger he’d just been about to hook up with before he’d freaked out? Benny didn’t even know how to name it, much less explain it. However, he was tired of pretending he was fine, he was just like everyone else.

Dean gave him time to gather his courage, to think about the right words, Benny knew that and he was grateful but it was hard, so hard because saying it out loud meant admitting that something was wrong with him, that it was real and it scared him.

This was ridiculous. What had he been thinking?! It was a goddamn stupid idea from the beginning and he had no idea how to get out of this situation.

The shaky breath did nothing to calm his nerves but Benny swallowed nonetheless and opened his eyes to stare at a stain on the comforter. He barely knew this man and had no idea how he would react. What if Dean called him a freak? Told him it was bullshit and he was just crazy? That people like him didn’t exist and it was “just a phase” and he was “confused”, or what if he tried to – 

“Hey, you got somethin’ to drink here? You definitely look like you need another drink,” Dean gently interrupted his train of thought. “Y’know, I ain’t gonna judge. I’ve seen some shit, believe me, can’t be that bad.”

Benny gave a humourless laugh but nodded his head over to the nightstand on Dean’s side. “There’s a bottle o’ Jack in there.”

After he’d opened the drawer and pulled the bottle out, Dean handed it over to Benny who unscrewed it and took a long drink. He was about to give it to Dean so he could have some too but Dean got out of bed, gathered the clothes he’d thrown across the room and shoved Benny’s shirt into his hands.

“Put those on again, I got a feelin’ you might be more comfortable that way.”

“Thanks.” Benny managed a weak smile and handed Dean the bottle, watching him drink as he pulled his undershirt over his head and slid into his dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

“Want some more?” Dean asked but Benny shook his head. “Alright. Wanna talk about what’s wrong with ‘not me but you’?”

“I don’t even know how,” Benny mumbled and grabbed the pillow next to him, holding on to it.

Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking. “So, uh, you’re into guys I guess? Judging by the way you were checking me out an’ then kissing me, I mean.”

Benny nodded. “I s’pose.”

“Okay, good. Good. Well, then… did you want this?” An unsure gesture to the bed and the both of them. “I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want, did I?” 

“Naw, you didn’t, sugar. I wanted it. But then I just kinda… didn’t anymore.”

“You saying you changed your mind? That’s fine, man, happens.”

God, Dean was being way too nice about this. He should be pissed, Benny had actually expected him to get mad and tell him to go fuck himself but there he was, listening, trying to help him. Benny snorted quietly and cast his eyes away again. “Yeah, happens. Every damn time.”

“Come again?” And there it was, the incredulity Benny had been waiting for.

“I chicken out. Every time.”

This time, the silence that stretched between them made Benny anxious but he couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. Eventually Dean asked, “You mean to tell me you pick up guys regularly and then stop every time because you’re… scared?”

“Not just guys, ‘n I don’ do it regularly, okay?” Benny said defensively. “Haven’t done it in ages, actually. That’s why I said I was tryna figure out some stuff. I was tryna figure out if I could even do it.”

“Wait, have you ever even had sex before?”

Hunching in on himself again, Benny uttered a soft, “Yeah.”

“So? Not good?”

He clenched his fingers around the fabric of the pillow, digging them into the filthy material, and swallowed. Here it comes, he thought to himself, now he’s gonna tell me I’m nuts. Still he answered, “I didn’t want to anymore as soon as it started. It just… was gone. Dunno, ‘s not like I didn’t think they were handsome anymore, just – The… need kinda vanished.”

The hand on his shoulder surprised him, but even more so did Dean’s voice that was sympathetic. “You sure you’re bi and not ace or somethin’?”

Benny finally looked up at him again. “Yeah, I’m into guys ‘n girls. I like the idea of being with ‘em. But when it comes to, y’know, I don’t want ‘em like that anymore. I’m a freak.” He almost whispered the last part.

“Aw c’mon man, no one believes that. I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

“Yes, they do. Been called that quite a couple times.” He hated how small and bitter his voice sounded but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Well, then they’re assholes. Here. Drink.” Dean pushed the bottle of liquor over to Benny, then he grabbed his jacket from the floor and rummaged for his phone. He unlocked it and tapped on the screen a few times, then his eyes scanned whatever was on there.

“What’re you – ?”

“Shh. Just drink and calm down. ‘s gonna be fine.”

Benny watched Dean with a mixture of confusion and wonder. Here he was, sitting in bed with one of the prettiest guys he’d ever laid eyes on who was currently shirtless, tapping away on his phone after Benny had told him he was a weirdo that freaked out as soon as someone tried to actually get intimate with him and Dean just told him it was okay. No name calling, no accusing of being a cockblocker or a tease, nothing but understanding.

“Not that I wanna complain, but why aren’t ya yellin’ at me or somethin’?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Why would I? Told you I was gonna try ‘n help you. Plus, I know how hard figuring out one’s sexuality and being told it’s just a phase and you’re disgusting can be.” When he noticed Benny’s stare, Dean glanced up and shrugged. “My dad was never really the accepting kind of guy. So, let’s get this straight, you good with kissing but when someone touches your dick – sorry, when someone tries to have sex with you – you, what, lose interest, right?”

Biting his lip, Benny nodded. Yes, that was basically it. Plus he freaked out but well, Dean had noticed that part.

“Okay.” A bit more tapping, a little scrolling while his eyes skimmed the text, then Dean suddenly held his phone in front of Benny’s face. “Here. Read this.”

Benny squinted and took the phone from Dean’s hands, staring at the small screen. “I told you I’m not asex–”

“I know. Scroll down a bit and read it, would ya? And gimme the bottle while you’re reading.”

Doing as he was told, Benny read the text explaining that asexuality was an umbrella term and included several different kinds of attraction – or non-attraction. And then he just gaped at the screen until it went black.

“That it?” Dean asked and somehow that broke the spell.

Slowly, Benny looked up at him and nodded. He wasn’t a freak, a weirdo, a guy who had issues with sex and was too scared to hook up with anyone. There was a word for it. He wasn’t alone. “But it says the feelings just fade if reciprocated, not that I get the urge to hightail outta the situation.”

Dean grinned. “Well, I guess you’re a sexrepulsed akoisexual then. Or do you prefer lithsexual?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Benny's a panromantic akoisexual in this story who doesn't like sex like, at all.  
> I'm not saying it's the same situation for everyone identifying as akoi/lith, what happens here with Benny is generally more my own experience, although a bit more extreme.  
> I know it's still a bit till asexual awareness week but I felt like finally writing a fic about a character who is ace - and since there's only one other fic where Benny is ace and I just love Benny it had to be him. And then I thought why not make him akoi because then I can finally relate to someone. So this is basically a very selfish fic and it's very important to me.  
> If you want to find out a bit more about it, check out http://asexuals.wikia.com/wiki/Akoisexual


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be one of the easier jobs, hunting down a single vampire that had been abandoned by his nest some time ago and was leaving a trail of bodies while trying to survive on his own – talk about inconspicuous. But the fucker was nowhere to be found. Sam doubted that he had already skipped town but Dean wasn’t so sure. Still Sam had convinced him to check out the last ones of the cabins that were scattered outside town over several miles and far into the woods. Perfect places to hide in late autumn when all the tourists that frequented them in summer were gone.

Following Sam through the dark forest, flashlight in one hand, machete in the other, Dean cursed that vampire. “If he’s not here I’m done with this case, you hear me, Sammy?” he grumbled and hacked at the underbrush to his right in frustration.

“Yeah, I got that the past seven times you said that already. Now be quiet, it can’t be that far,” Sam replied and strode on. 

“You be quiet,” Dean grumbled more to himself but stopped hacking at the vegetation around him.

Soon enough the tress revealed a small clearing with a decent sized cabin lit by nothing but faint moonlight. The night was quiet and Dean couldn’t discern any sign of life (or non-life?) inside. He was just about to suggest they turn around and head back to their motel when Sam started towards the cabin and nodded his head to tell him to follow. Dean heaved a frustrated sigh but switched his flashlight off and sneaked after Sam. If there was a vampire in there he’d already heard their heartbeats for the past mile or so anyway, Dean thought grimly. But Sam apparently didn’t care at all.

His brother, crouched down so that he wouldn’t immediately be seen by anyone who might be inside (but honestly, even crouched-down Sam was still a giant so Dean doubted it had much effect), had almost reached the window when something to Dean’s right, just behind the line of trees, rustled. He barely had the time to turn his head before someone leapt at Sam and tackled him to the ground, the impact making him groan in pain and lose his machete. Dean was on the guy in less than a second, swinging his own blade but missing the guy’s neck by a few millimetres as he ducked away and rolled off Sam to grab the dropped machete. Sam got to his knees and drew his gun, aiming it at the man when Dean incredulously asked, “Benny?!”

The man’s eyes flicked from Sam’s gun to Dean, back to the gun and finally stopped on Dean’s face. “Shoulda known ‘twasn’t a coincidence when I saw ya drivin’ ‘round town earlier.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

Sam stared from Dean to Benny with confusion. “Dean, how do you know the vampire?!”

“Vampire?” Benny echoed with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. “Wait… Ya think I’m the vamp here? Are you kiddin’?”

“If you’re not, what the hell are you doing here?” Dean shot back.

“Same as you, I s’pose – looking for the actual vampire.”

“How do we know you’re not lying? Dean, how do you know this guy?” The moment of silence caused Sam to look at his brother. “Dean?”

“Uh, we met in a bar once, after a case when you were sleepin’…” That earned him a raised brow and a look he couldn’t decipher. “Listen, can we discuss this later? Benny, you better prove you’re not a vamp right now.”

With an annoyed snort Benny looked at Dean, but the hunter just stared back until Benny fished a knife and a small bottle from his pocket – dead man’s blood, Dean realised –, dipped the knife into it and made a shallow cut on his forearm. Nothing happened. “See? Human. Now, your turn.”

Unwillingly, Sam and Dean did the same. “So, what the hell are you doin’ here, Benny?” Dean asked again.

“Lookin’ for that vampire and tryin’ to kill it, just like you. Took me quite a while ta figure out who you were, I gotta admit that. Still, pleasure to meet the Winchesters.”

Sam gaped at him and Dean blinked, clearly befuddled. “You’re a hunter, too?”

With a grin, Benny tipped his hat. “Not quite as famous as you fellas, but yeah. Now, ya wanna check that cabin? Even though I doubt if there ever was a vamp in there ‘s long gone now.”

He was right, of course, so after a quick sweep they decided to call it a day and headed for a bar, Benny in tow. Naturally, Sam pestered Dean with questions about Benny the entire ride to the bar but hell if Dean was going to tell him any more than he’d said so far. No way Sam would ever find out about his unsuccessful lay several months back. Not from him, anyway. He’d had to make it clear to Benny not to say a word about that either.

To his relief Benny didn’t seem too eager to share any details about that night as well so Sam eventually gave up and concentrated more on his beer than on Benny and Dean, even if he peeked over at them from time to time. 

Hours later, Sam had almost dozed off with his head on the bar, Dean decided it was time to get his brother back to the room they shared.

“Listen, chief, if ya ever need another guy for a hunt or just, dunno, wanna meet up for a beer or somethin’, gimme a call, ya hear me?” Benny handed him a piece of paper with his name and number on it, his fingers brushing Dean’s when he took it.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks. Nice to meet you again, Benny.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist to help him stand up. “Alright, Sammy, time to go. C’mon. See ya, Benny.”

“He’s toootally your type, isn’t he?” Sam slurred and tried to look at Benny over his shoulder but immediately regretted it as he stumbled over his own feet.

“I got no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean claimed and dragged his brother out of the bar before he could embarrass them both. 

***

~ A few weeks later ~

Dean’s phone buzzed on the table of the bunker’s library, indicating a text message. Dean grabbed his phone, opened the message and immediately typed something, a small smile on his face.

“That Cas?” Sam asked from behind his book.

“Nah.” Setting his phone back onto the table, Dean hid behind his laptop, pretending to care about whatever it was he was looking into – he couldn’t even concentrate enough to remember what it was he was supposed to research.

A moment later his mobile vibrated again. 

“Who else would be texting you?”

“Nobody.”

“Well, nobody sure got a lot to say,” Sam snorted. “That thing’s been buzzing for the past half hour.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Sam, what’s your problem?”

“I’m just wondering who you’re texting. It’s not like there are dozens of people that got your number. Wait, it’s not one of those hook-up apps again, is it?”

“What?! Are you serious?”

“Yeah, well, who else would it be?”

Throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender, Dean sighed, “Yes, okay, you got me. Cas and I are sexting. You happy? Can I go back to research now?”

“Very funny.” Sam gave his best bitchface but let it go for the moment.

At least until Dean’s phone buzzed the next time and Sam leaned over the table with lightning speed, snatching it away before Dean could grab it. “Benny? Wait, hunter-Benny that you somehow knew even before that vampire case?” He looked at Dean with confusion.

“Give it back, Sam,” Dean growled.

“Or what? What’re you texting about?” Sam raised a brow and tapped the screen.

In less than a second Dean had gotten up and was next to Sam, trying to get his phone from his brother’s huge hands. “Don’t you dare!” But Sam didn’t give in that easily and hunched down over the phone to read the message.

“Dude, you’re talking about – Seriously? That’s not even interesting.” Disappointed, Sam passed the phone back to Dean who glared at him.

“Yeah, well, thank you so much for telling me that after making a huge deal out of it. What did you expect? Dick pics?”

At least now Sam had the decency to blush. “Of course not.”

“Well then stop stealing my phone, bitch.”

The younger Winchester eyed Dean. “You like him, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

“For fuck’s sake, Sam, it’s just pie recipes.”

“And hell is just a sauna…”

“Dude, did you watch chick flicks again?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been ages since the last chapter, I know. Life is really busy but right now I'm sick so I started writing again.  
> And yes, I just had to quote 10 Things I Hate About You. Because reasons.  
> Hope you like this chapter :)


End file.
